


Rite of Passage

by TheLimeGreenMachine



Series: The Princess and the Dark Overlord [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, NSFW in later chapters, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLimeGreenMachine/pseuds/TheLimeGreenMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their long history together, Gundam Tanaka, now in his early twenties, works up the nerve to propose to his girlfriend, Sonia Nevermind. To say it's a challenge is an understatement.</p><p>A continuation of the fic With Age Comes Wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has literally been one of the worst weeks of my life. so i figured i would cheer myself up by finally posting the first chapter of this! more self indulgent things while i work on another phoenix wright fic. i hope you enjoy this one. it's a little more explicit than its predecessor, yet i still loved writing it just as much lmao

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty three years old, and you have decided you are going to propose to your best friend and girlfriend of seven years, Sonia Nevermind. 

You met Sonia in the fall when you were just a child, when all you wanted out of life was to stay locked in your room for hours on end, head covered under your blankets while you waited for daylight to disappear. You met her at school, when her hair barely brushed her shoulders in length and she had a few holes in her grin from lost teeth. Now, her hair reaches the backs of her knees and her smile lights up every room she walks into. You have decided (actually, you decided a couple of years ago) that you are hopelessly in love with her and want nothing more than to be with her. 

Of course, more often than not, you have severe trouble putting that into words correctly for her. It’s extremely difficult, what with the barriers that you spent an entire childhood erecting while simultaneously removing others. With her assistance, and a bit of coaxing along the way, she has opened up a new way of life for you, filled with new opportunities. She changed you from a frightened, undersized boy into the confident Dark Overlord that you are today. 

It is late into fall, where almost all of the trees are either in the midst of shedding their leaves or softening the landscape with shades of oranges, browns, and yellows. It’s impossible to take more than five steps without hearing a familiar crunch of a fallen leaf under your boot. The smell of autumn remains so strong in the air: the scent of pumpkin and dust amidst nature’s cycle of rebirth. 

You and Sonia share an apartment in the city, listening to the late night sounds of cars honking and the deep bass of the nightclubs every evening. You are currently attending graduate school for your Masters in veterinary medicine, working no longer at that dinky pet shop but at an animal clinic down the street. Sonia is studying for her Masters after going to college majoring in foreign affairs with a minor in occult sciences. The two of you are traveling back to the home she grew up in, coincidentally the same cul-de-sac where you happened to grow up as well (your mother doesn’t live there anymore, however; after you moved out for college she followed suit). She has asked her parents, and you will be joining her and her family for their Thanksgiving Day. 

She has spent at least a week hyping up the day, chatting on eagerly while tugging your arm that Thanksgiving is one of her favorite holidays. For you, it was simply another reason for you to get a break from school for a while. For your first few Thanksgivings your mother attempted to cook a turkey – which inevitably ended up burnt and sandy to taste – so eventually you settled on takeout. But the way Sonia describes her Thanksgivings makes them seem much different than yours. 

In her house, Thanksgiving actually begins the day _prior_ to Thanksgiving, for whatever reason. She would always awake in the morning to the smell of various meats and spices and sweets wafting up the stairs and into her bedroom. Eagerly, she would bound downstairs to find her father at work while her mother made phone calls to her closer relatives (“It was not that my mother was an unpleasant cook,” she specifies carefully, “my father just had a certain knack for it.”). Sonia would wander in and out of the kitchen all day, though no matter where she was in her house the smells always brought her back. Eventually she would end up helping her father with the final touches, like mixing the chocolate chips into the cookie dough or stirring the gravy while it was on low heat. She describes it so vividly that you actually feel as if you were there for the whole thing. She seems excited to have you with her, and especially excited for you to meet the rest of her family. 

But you’re nervous. You can’t deny it at all, what with having made the decision to finally put a ring on her finger. You must have googled different proposal methods and customs for at least two hours before Sonia walked back into the apartment from class and you promptly slammed your laptop shut and deleted your history later. After coming up with how it seems to be done normally, your first step would be to ask her father for permission. 

 _That_ is most likely what has you so anxious about the whole thing. The thought of having to sit down with Sonia’s father in order to ask him for his daughter’s hand gives you a kind of itchiness that lingers in your nerves. You have never been that good with adults in the first place, but dealing with men in particular has given you a sour taste in your mouth more often than not, most likely given to you via your own father. Now, the way that she describes him, he sounds like a kind-hearted man. But things could go either way as far as you’re concerned. 

Wanting to ask him for permission is a big reason why you asked her if you could go with her this year. It is also the reason that you are sitting in your car seat with her in the passenger side, making idle conversation while you nervously drum your fingers against the wheel. The ride from your apartment in the city to her house in the heart of the suburbs seems twice as long as usual, weighed down by your bags in the backseat of the car. You’re wading so far into unfamiliar territory that you’re up to your knees in watery anxiety. 

To add to all of that, you’ll be staying several nights at her house with her family. With your growing list of worries, this one should really be at the bottom, yet it’s just as foreign to you as everything else going on. You’ve been debating for several hours now if you should sleep in her bed with her or on the floor. It isn’t even that big of a deal, considering you share a bed at home, but something about lying in Sonia’s bed on the same night that you ask her father for her hand seems so treacherous that you think it through over and over. 

Finally, after what seems like hours of traffic, you pull up into her driveway and take one more breath before turning off the car and beginning to help her inside. Sonia takes her purse and you fidget for a moment, looking between your two bags before deciding to wait before taking them in. As you stand on the doorstep, Sonia knocks lightly, then turns to you and places a soft hand on your forearm. She smiles lightly. “Remember, Gundam, this is no different from when we were younger. My mother and father know you – they trust you.” 

Your question for her father brews in the back of your mind at her words, and you mutter in return, “I do hope so, for your sake.” Just as you finish speaking, the door opens, and Sonia’s mother envelopes her into a tight hug while you stand behind awkwardly and wait. 

* * *

In the next few hours milling about Sonia’s old home, you do a lot of awkward waiting. 

Generally, you seem to feel more comfortable around Sonia’s mother than her father, as her mother treats you as if you were already her child, though with the air of formality and elegance that comes with age. However, you feel _much_ more comfortable around their dog than either of her parents. It’s a hyperactive little Jack Russell Terrier that prances around her mother’s feet and nips at your ankles when you sit down. According to Sonia’s mother, they got him a few months after Sonia’s high school graduation. 

“That dog is nothing but pure energy,” her father remarks, glancing at you as he slips into the kitchen. You hear him rifling around in the fridge, and the door closes while he continues on, “He may be wired, but he doesn’t hurt to have for company, so we’ve kept him around.” You feel as if you take that comment more personally than it was intended. In a way, you feel like you’ve taken Sonia, their only child, away from them, driving them to loneliness. Her house is impeccably clean; it makes your gut ache to wonder how much free time they have to be cleaning constantly. 

After you assist Sonia in getting your bags inside and up to her room, she heads into the kitchen with her mother to chat idly and catch up. You can hear their voices from where you sit in the living room: Sonia’s cheerful and bubbly tone, matched alongside her mothers, which sounds similar to hers but a bit lower and calmer. Right as you pull out one of your textbooks to get some work done for the weekend, the dog puts its paws on your leg and demands your attention with a yap. 

Well, you were always bad at resisting the will of animals. Even now, the Four Dark Gods of Destruction nap soundly within your bags simply because they couldn’t bear being left behind. You sigh to yourself and pat your knee and the dog hops up, its collar jingling. When you look closer, you read a fine script on his dog tag that says _Krist_. An odd name for a dog, but somehow fitting when you notice his ears perking up as he cocks his head at you.   

“…Hello,” you try cautiously, letting him get comfortable sitting on top of your textbook. You take the opportunity to observe him: fairly relaxed, no physical signs of discomfort in the face, recently bathed and trimmed. A typical house pet, well groomed and well loved. That helps you relax just a bit, for some reason. 

He stares at you for a few more seconds, head still cocked, until you gently offer him your hand so he can familiarize himself with you. Instead, he licks your finger, and you proceed to spend the next twenty minutes giving him attention instead of doing your homework. Krist pants happily, paws pressed to your chest as you run your nails down his back. After a while, you spot a figure in the door, and look up to see Sonia leaning against the wall, watching you. She’s smiling, something soft in her eyes. 

“How sweet,” she coos, crossing the room and kneeling next to the arm of your chair. She scratches behind the dog’s ears for a vigorous second, and he tosses his head back. She returns her gaze to you. “He’s taken well to you. Usually he is very overprotective of my mother and I, yet he seems to adore you.” Sonia laughs for a second. “I suppose I shouldn’t underestimate your talent with animals.” 

“Yes,” you agree, watching as Krist settles in the crook between your leg and the arm of the couch, laying his head down for sleep, “I suppose you shouldn't.” 

* * *

That night, Sonia finally coaxes you into sleeping beside her in her bed instead of taking the floor. You have to admit, it’s much more comfortable, and you always knew it was the more preferable option, but you didn’t want to feel like you were breaking a trust with her parents. She laughs and assures you that no, you are not. 

You could have sworn she would have been exhausted and fallen asleep immediately, but she can’t seem to stay still. Even after you are both dressed and resting in each other’s arms, she spends her time talking to you about her past Thanksgivings, sharing gentle hearted stories and memories of her family members. You let her do the talking; she’s much more awake than you are, so during her pauses you hum softly in response, resting your eyes in between stories. 

“I’m so glad,” Sonia gushes, the bright glow of her smile evident in the dark of her room. And she curls closer to you in your arms, “I’m so excited. I’m so happy that you’re here with us this year.” Then she leans in and kisses you, once, twice, more. 

Eventually, she lulls herself to sleep, and she drifts off with incoherent mumbling. You’re careful to keep still so you don’t wake her; her excitement has faded into a sort of wired exhaustion, and you don’t want to be the one to start her up again. When she rolls onto her back, still loosely tangled in your hold, you sigh softly and relax against her bed. You fall asleep almost immediately. 

Morning is hectic. It comes abruptly, harshly, with a brisk _snap_ of opening blinds and a sudden gray light filling the room. When you squint your eyes open, Sonia’s mother is halfway out the door, saying something about how it’s time to get up, because the day is already in motion. You hear a yawn from your left, and glance over to see Sonia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and running a hand loosely through her hair. “Good morning,” she grins slowly, and kisses your cheek. 

While Sonia tells you about a vivid dream she had, you take a moment to stretch your legs. When you open your eyes again, you spot Sonia’s father in the doorway, not exactly entering the room but still far enough in to see his daughter curled up next to your side. His stare hardens for a moment before he moves on. His presence, which weighed heavily enough on you as it is, seems thicker now, stronger. You quickly sit up and get moving before anything else can compromise your chances of getting on his good side. 

The day moves by in a flash, and it doesn’t take very long at all for you to become overwhelmed with all of the attention. Tiny second and third cousins run ramped around the house, pushing each other down, laughing at each other and crying when they fall. Sonia’s parents, along with various aunts and uncles, sit around the dining room table with hot cups of coffee, catching up. The elder adults arrive later, settling themselves in the living room in front of the television. You stay by Sonia as much as you can, assisting her with finishing dinner preparations and setting the table. Any questions that anyone asks you are answered to the best of your abilities, and you are very careful in choosing your words. When asked who you are, Sonia proudly hugs your arm and beams, “He is my boyfriend.” The words make you glow. 

Dinner is absolutely wonderful, more wonderful than any meal you’ve ever had. You have never imagined that the very same horrible food your mother prepared could be handled so angelically in different hands. Sonia laughs at your expression, your loss for words. You compliment the food repeatedly all throughout the meal. 

Around seven, when things have finally calmed and everyone is lazing about complacently around the house, you decide there is no better time than now. So, when the time is right, you excuse yourself from Sonia’s side and search for her father. You discover him on the back porch, watching Krist race around the backyard while the children chase him, their full stomachs weighing them down and making them groan as they run. 

“Good evening Mr. Nevermind,” you approach cautiously in an attempt to get his attention. He turns to you and raises his brow, almost skeptically, before turning back to the yard. The formality of your words taste like acid on your tongue, and you are painfully aware of just how easy it might be to make a fool of yourself. “The food you prepared for this day was particularly satisfying. I must thank you.” 

“Thank you,” he answers just as formally. Sonia’s father waits for another moment before gesturing to the chair next to him, and he says, “Sit.” You obey as casually as you can, though nervousness aches in your veins. 

For a little while, the two of you say nothing else, both of your eyes trained on the dog running laps around the children while they squeal in both delight and frustration. Finally, you figure, if you don’t get it out, you’re going to explode. You can practically already feel sparks of anticipation tingling on your skin. “If I may,” you burst abruptly, startling him, “I would like to have a talk with you.” 

“Sure,” Mr. Nevermind nods, shifting in his chair. He seems disinterested – that only makes you feel worse. “Go ahead, Gundam.” 

“I…” you swallow, the weight and full meaning of the words beginning to hit you. Quickly, you glance back inside to make sure that no one is coming and that your conversation will not be interrupted. The coast is clear. “It is about your daughter. Sonia.” 

Almost immediately, after hearing her name, he perks up, sitting up just a bit straighter. “Sonia? Ah, alright. I hope that this is good news. It would be bad if you were planning on leaving her anytime soon.” His tone, though still formal, is a bit more intrigued, and he runs a thumb through his prickly beard in thought. You are on the fence with him right now. You can tell by the way he listens to you that he isn’t quite sure what to think of you. You take a breath. 

“Well, s…sir,” you stutter, so unused to the language (ironically, since vocabulary has been your strong suit since grade five), “no, I do not plan on breaking off romantic ties with Sonia any time soon. Quite the…opposite, in fact.” Your words are slowing down, but you exhale through your nose and plow on. “I adore your daughter very much. Please forgive me – I am quite unfamiliar in this area – but…I would like to – to ask you for permission.” His brows raise again, and you have a feeling he knows where you’re going. You may as well give it your all. “Permission for her hand in marriage.” 

He seems almost stunned into silence, and the seconds tick by in a drawling agony. Each moment without speaking feels longer than the last, until suddenly, Sonia’s father meets your eyes again. “Marriage, hmm? I hope you realize everything that implicates. Marriage isn’t something you can take back easily. And the two of you are both so young…” He trails off, doubt seeping into both his words and your mind. 

Quickly, you push any uncertainty away and remind yourself that yes, you are sure of what this truly means. “I do understand,” you state firmly, “and I am aware that the two of us are still relatively new to the world. Yet I care for Sonia and hold her affections quite close to my heart…if I may, I love her with as much capacity for love as I have.” You clear your throat, the gooey yet truthful words sticking to the roof of your mouth like molasses. “I figured it only fair to her family to ask you, her father and one of her prime caregivers, consent for her hand.” 

And Sonia’s father is quiet again, but you can tell that your words are sinking in. At least, you hope that they are – from what you can tell, he is thinking, considering, his mind piecing together the situation fully. Finally, when he looks up at you again, his eyes are somewhat softer, and he says easily, “I can tell that you’ve put a lot of thought into this.” 

“Of course,” you stammer, surprised by the sudden relaxation in atmosphere. “Human relationships have never been a forte of mine. Therefore, when it comes to making decisions in that area, I am overly cautious. I have deliberated this for ages.” 

Then, the most unexpected thing possible happens: he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling kindly. You feel as though you are looking at a different man. You can clearly see laugh lines in his forehead and creases near his mouth where he has smiled so much. No longer do you see an obstacle or a challenge to overcome, but the man who Sonia, for so many years, has spoken lovingly of. He hums to you, “You know, she adores you, too. I can see it in the way she looks at you. I just need you to promise me one thing.” And he leans a bit closer, over the arm of his chair, and says, “Make sure that she’s happy. She’s such a wonderful girl – the most wonderful thing that my wife and I have ever done. Cherish her and appreciate her. And if you can promise to do that every day, then you have my permission to propose to her.” 

In a sudden, swift moment, a dense weight has been lifted off your shoulders and replaced with a lightness, sort of fluttery feeling in your chest. You know very well that you can uphold this promise to Sonia’s father. When you were younger and still developing and understanding your feelings for her, you were terrified that you could never match up to what she needed, that you would always be the one who loved her more than she loved you. But you aren’t so afraid of that anymore, not when she hugs you goodnight and kisses you good morning. Not when she holds your hand and squeezes it gently so you know she’s listening. Not when you grow nervous from the warmth of her body and need to pull away from her hold and she waits patiently because she understands. So, brimming with confidence, you nod your head and extend your hand for him to shake, which he does, and you declare, “I will uphold this promise with every fiber of my being.”


	2. Chapter 2

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and tonight is the night you will be proposing to your longtime girlfriend, Sonia Nevermind. 

It is December 14th – your birthday – and the two of you are out to dinner, just like you do every year. All of your preparations have been finalized, and although you are undoubtedly nervous, your anchor (as of this moment) is the small velvet box seated in your jacket pocket. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction await quietly within your scarf. You have the whole evening planned out, more or less, and you’re determined to stick to your plan. Well, either you stick to it or nervously blurt out a proposal and embarrass yourself.   

There’s one hand in your pocket at almost all times, thumbing the soft coating of the box for comfort. Knowing that it’s there helps you keep up conversation with Sonia without appearing like a nervous wreck – well, more of a nervous wreck than usual. You’re glad that you had some money saved beforehand in case you ever needed it, or else affording the ring would have taken many, many more months. Quietly, you sigh with a bit of relief, making one of the Four Dark Gods squirm in the fabric of your scarf. 

“…Gundam?” 

Her voice startles you out of your inner monologue. When you look up, Sonia is looking at you with a bit of concern in her eyes. She reaches across the table to rest her hand on yours, well-manicured and warm. You try to smile – though it probably comes off as anxious – and remove your other hand from your pocket. She speaks softly, letting herself smile as well to lighten up the mood. “Are you alright? You looked a bit pale for a moment.” 

“I’m fine, princess, I assure you,” you hum, wrapping your hand around hers and smoothly bringing her knuckles to your lips. Her face dusts pink for a minute, but she smiles wider, giggling breathily. After a moment of silence, she picks up the conversation where she left off. 

You’re careful to keep your attention on her for the remainder of dinner so that she can’t see how uneasy you are. You tell her to order anything she wants, regardless of the expense. There’s a reason you’ve been saving up for a night like this for months: everything has to work out. You’re not sure how this evening will end, but you hope that it will be completed with you slipping a ring onto her finger. You think about it on and off while you dine on your pasta, watching Sonia eat her sirloin. 

When the meal is finally through, Sonia exhales contentedly and relaxes in her chair, grinning widely. “Ah…I have not enjoyed a meal like that in quite some time. I have to say, it was hella amazing!” 

“Yes, it was quite satisfactory,” you agree with a nod, subtly picking up the bill and pulling out your wallet before she can see the total. If she saw the number at the bottom of the check, it probably wouldn’t seem so hella amazing anymore. But you manage to slip it to your waiter before she asks. 

The two of you walk out of the restaurant, her arm curled into your elbow. It’s a busy, brisk winter night, bursting with the energy of the holiday season. She smiles sweetly at you, her dark mascara alluringly framing her big green eyes. “Shall we return home?”

 “…Actually,” you say, beginning to lead her in the opposite direction from your apartment, “before the evening is over, I thought it would be a nice night to take a walk.”  

She purses her lips for a moment, not unhappily, and adjusts her jacket with her free arm. “Alright.” 

Quietly, the two of you begin to walk. The night is full of activity, with people brushing past you in a hurry to get home: parents shopping for Christmas, businessmen returning from a late night appointment, the like. But all you can really pay attention to is her: her subtle smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and the clack of her black suede heels when she walks. After some time passes, she lets go of your arm in favor of holding your hand. 

Your destination is oncoming: the small park in the center of the city. It’s probably only about a block in area, a small space of greenery saved for a bit of color inside the metropolis. This time of year, all of the trees are laced with neon blue and snow white Christmas lights, and the stone fountain in its center is iced over. There’s a small flow of people still walking through the park, and you’re a bit alarmed to see that they all appear to be couples. You desperately hope you’re the only one who plans on proposing to their girlfriend tonight. 

As you approach the center of the park, your pace slows slightly, and she seems to notice. You take a breath, and begin the speech that you’ve prepared in the back of your head for weeks. “You know,” you blurt, almost startling her, “in the wondrous kingdom of animals, there are very few species that mate for life. Monogamy is quite uncommon for the typical creature…but surprisingly,” you glance at her for a moment, and she seems a bit taken off guard, “one of the few breeds that is monogamous is the grey wolf.” 

“…Oh,” is all Sonia says, pursing her lips again in thought. You aren’t quite sure how to take it, but you continue nonetheless. It’s now or never, really. 

“I have come to understand that this fact seems to surprise many, as wolves are typically regarded as coldblooded, malicious killers. But wolves are symbols of the nuclear family that is only matched by humans. I believe that is remarkable,” you sigh, “that one of nature’s most vicious predators can love just as fiercely as any mortal being can.” 

Sonia slips her hand out of yours and sits on the rim of the stone fountain, eyes trained on you. “Gundam, while I enjoy your facts very much, I am not sure where you are coming from.” 

“Well,” is all you manage to say, and then you’re reaching in your pocket for the little velvet box that’s been a heavy weight all evening long. You look down at her and slowly pull it out of your pocket, and her eyes immediately flick to your hand, her breath catching. You slide down onto one knee (in the back of your mind you remember doing this years ago, vaguely, on the night you realized you were in love with her) and rest the box in the palm of your right hand. But you don’t open it; instead, near silent, you whistle lowly, and the Four Dark Gods of Destruction immediately rush out of their spots in your scarf and scamper up your arm. Three of them open the box, and Jum-P, just as you taught him, grabs the ring in his tiny paws and offers it up to Sonia. She takes it, slowly and shaking a bit, and turns it over in her fingers. 

The ring is beautiful, specialized, and you made sure. The actual shape of the ring is two wolves curled up next to each other, their heads nestled together in a gesture of comfort. Within their eyes – though they’re small – are embedded diamonds, four in total. Sonia traces the shined indents of their coats with her nail, not looking at you for a while. 

“Sonia,” you speak, low and slow even though your entire body feels like an earthquake, “I – I have never been excellent at expressing my emotions, but I love you. I…I would like for you to be my Queen. My Goddess,” and you reach to cradle her hands in yours, “…my wife.” 

For a few moments, all you can hear is the soft echo of your words in the air, reverberating around the two of you. The wind blows, ruffling her hair, and then she smiles, slowly. “G-Gundam,” she breathes, releasing a heavy breath from deep inside of her, “I…oh, I don’t know what to say.” Sonia sniffs quietly, and it isn’t until then that you notice tiny pinpricks of water threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She wipes them away, almost embarrassed, accidentally smearing some eyeliner. “I, I was wondering why we had come here, so late at night and so cold. And it was for this…” suddenly she laughs, breezily, and observes the ring again. 

“My lady –” you go to speak, but you’re silenced by another laugh, this one a bit shorter than the last. 

After Sonia stops, she locks eyes with you and sighs dreamily. “I…couldn’t possibly refuse.” Her hands curl around yours. “To be your Queen, Goddess, wife…I would accept your offer even if it didn’t have a title. Yes,” she sighs again, moving to press her forehead softly against yours, “I will wed you, Gundam Tanaka.” You stay like that for a moment, breathless, until she leans back and looks you in the eyes. 

And it’s at that moment that time almost seems to crash to a halt for a singular moment. You capture the image of her before you, cheeks tinged red from the cold, hair slightly windblown and makeup smudged. The feeling of her hands curled within yours, all warmth and skin on skin besides the cool circle of the ring clasped in the center. Taking everything in, you promise yourself that you will remember this moment, this exact moment. 

Then, as fast as it happened, time begins again, and you hear the Four Dark Gods of Destruction squeak and squeal in excitement, bridging the gap and scuttling up your arm and to her. They press tiny kisses to her cheeks and neck and she giggles. You smile and release her hands, instead slipping the ring onto her finger. It’s perfect. 

“This is so exciting!” Sonia suddenly exclaims, clasping her hands and laughing again, and then she leans in again to kiss you. It’s short, and she was probably only going to kiss you once, but you pull her back gently and kiss her slowly and deeply until you have to part for air. When you do, she laughs, almost loopy, and you join her until the two of you can calm down from the sudden hysteria. Finally, after the laughter subsides, she grins lopsidedly and says, “Your tangent about wolves suddenly makes much more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am having so much trouble focusing lately i have done nothing but play mass effect
> 
> i looked everywhere for the picture of the ring that i had in mind - and the funny thing is i have it saved on my computer - but i couldnt find it online, so no reference this time. sorry
> 
> EDIT: hey i found the ring reference!! file:///F:/Documents/My%20Stories/Stories/Wolf%20Pair%20Ring%20TRI1322%20-%20Peter%20Stone%20Jewelry%20International.htm


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning is always the biggest part of the wedding, Gundam discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do i begin lmao
> 
> so honestly i have a bunch of excuses for putting this off for literally two months. yes the fic is done, but like...i need to be in a mood to edit it? or else my heart isn't in it? so yeah there's that. honestly it started out as prepping for AP tests, then for graduation, and shortly after that i got dragon age and well...it just goes on
> 
> so after i finished writing THAT fic i decided to edit this one more. honestly this is a really shite update, but hopefully now that i'm in a mood i can update sooner with a better one

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and you are currently planning – or at least, trying to plan – your wedding with your fiancée. 

Your mid-December proposal left her breathless and she agreed to be your wife. The results were anything beyond what you expected. Nothing could have prepared you for the amount of work that lay ahead of you. And you’re only a month into planning the wedding.  

It’s extremely lucky for you that Sonia seems to be enjoying every moment of it. When you get home from work, she’s either making a call to some distant relative or sitting on the couch looking through wedding magazines. And she always smile and asks you to help. You’ve found that when you actually do help her it isn’t so bad, just because the two of you get so caught up in what you’re doing. 

Right now, you're both lounging on the couch, and she’s got her head in your lap while you take a look at your guest list. Your side of the list is short, with only your mother and a few distant aunts, uncles, or cousins that you’ve never heard of before (yet added at your mother’s request). It’s devoid of your father’s side of the family, seeing as you were never introduced to them, and you don’t really want anything to do with them at all. Sonia’s side of the list is vast, with all of the people you met at Thanksgiving and dozens more. Just looking at it makes you nervous. 

“These people will have to be intermingled,” you suggest, looking down at her. She looks up from scrolling through a bridal website on her phone. “My familial connections on this plane are few, especially compared to yours…” you gesture to the list, letting her take another look at it. 

“Of course,” Sonia hums, scanning it over before giving it back to you. “But this is only a list of our family members. We have not included any of our friends.” 

“Who do you intend to invite, then?” you ask, and grab a pen from the side table. You create a separate column for your friends. “I anticipate you inviting the fatigued one and the loud one.” You scribble their names down before she can agree. 

Sonia smiles. “I couldn’t think of not inviting Chiaki or Akane. There’s…” she pauses for a minute, humming and thinking through the list in her head. “Hajime, of course. And Komaeda. Perhaps Koizumi and Saionji, as well…they would make for good company. And Ibuki always brightens up any event she attends.” 

You scribble their names down, running through a checklist in your head to see if there’s anyone she’s left off. “I have a few invitations as well, then.” She hums, scooting her head closer to your stomach and smiling lazily. “I believe I would…like to invite a few of the men of our graduated class. Nidai and Kuzuryuu, for example.” As you speak, you write their names down below the ones Sonia listed. 

“If we invite Kuzuryuu, then we must invite Pekoyama as well. They hardly go anywhere without each other.” Sonia notes, and she’s silent for a moment more. “I believe that’s everyone but…well,” she sighs softly, and slides her head out of your lap to look at you. “There is the matter of inviting Souda or not.” You raise an eyebrow, pen poised and ready to write. “I believe that inviting him would be a wise choice, given that he attempted to amend for the actions of his earlier days. However, I understand that there is quite a history between the two of you – and with me, as well – so if you are uncomfortable having him attend, I understand.” 

She looks at you earnestly, letting her words sink in. Honestly, even though the history between the three of you is extensive (and somewhat obsessive on his part), you believe that there no longer remain any hard feelings between you and Souda. Briefly, you recall your conversation with him on a city bus after running into your father for the first time in eight years. You’ve never told Sonia about it, and you don’t intend to, but that conversation probably eliminated any contempt you had for each other. With that in mind, you write his name down at the bottom of the list and say, “He will be invited and will be allowed to attend, should he accept.” 

Out of the corner of your eye, while you finish up the guest list, you can see a smile stretch across Sonia’s face. “Ah, how mature of you, Gundam,” she giggles, and leans in to press a kiss to your cheek. Your face reddens slightly, but you continue to stare at the list to hide any further embarrassment. She just laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres an ACTUAL update lmao a few pairings here and there in this chapter - besides sondam i mean
> 
> btw souda's dialogue is...well i always imagined him talking really laid back and slurry and stuff yknow? casual. sorry if it seems really shitty

 You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and you’re spending the night home alone before your wedding. 

Right now, you’re sitting at your desk working on a paper due in several weeks, listening to the upbeat melodies of the city below. Sonia left about an hour ago with Chiaki, Akane, and a few other girls who promised to take her out. Akane patted you roughly on the shoulder and said, “We’ll get her back soon. Ahh, you don’t have to worry about her gettin’ smashed or kidnapped or any of that stuff. She’ll be fine.” Sonia didn’t even have time to say goodbye to you before she was pushed out the door – the only thing she conveyed was a sheepish, nervous glance before the front door slammed shut. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t the least bit concerned about Sonia, out and about in the city on a bustling night. A young, beautiful woman such as herself could easily attract unwanted attention. Just as you begin to try and remember if she had time to put on her ring, there’s a strong knock on your door. You sigh, save your paper on your laptop, and get up to answer it. 

When you open the door, you expected several things: perhaps Akane drunkenly stumbling into your apartment, perhaps Sonia back from her night out, but you definitely did not expect to see _Souda_. One of his hands is jammed awkwardly into the pocket of his cargo shorts, the other lingering nervously behind his back. He looks fairly unsure of himself, but when he sees you he offers an uncomfortable grin filled with pointed teeth.   

“…Heeeey, Tanaka,” he says slowly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Nice evenin’, ain’t it?” He takes his hand out of his pocket to adjust his beanie, squirming under your gaze. He seems to be trying to look everywhere but right at you. 

“Speak,” you command him, glaring just a bit harder. “The night is fast approaching and I have much to attend to before the sun rises.” You aren’t upset, just mostly… _confused_. Why would Souda seek you out the night before your own wedding? 

…Ah. This better not be what you think it is. 

He deflates a little bit. “Well, to be honest, man, I’m kinda nervous for tomorrow. I’ve never done anything like this before, and…” he trails off, looking at you with an almost pathetic, puppy-dog like expression. “You, marryin’ Sonia! I still can’t wrap my head around it completely.” Your hold on the doorknob tightens a bit, thinking that yes, this is what you think it is, unfortunately. You’re about to slam the door in his face when he sighs audibly and says, “That ain’t why I’m here, though.” 

“…Oh?” you question, relaxing visibly enough to let him relax as well. “Then why have you come?” 

“There’re some things I kinda wanted to sort out before tomorrow. If that’s alright,” Souda stutters out, almost hesitant. You raise an eyebrow, and he almost squeaks, “Mind if I come in…?” 

With a reluctant sigh, you step aside, but he doesn’t move. If it’s possible, he looks even more sheepish than before. “I, uh…brought some of the guys, too,” he mumbles, and before you can say anything, he whips out his other hand from behind his back, holding a long, brown paper bag. “But I brought you somethin’ too! Consider it your, uh…wedding present from me.” 

“They may enter, as well,” you grant, accepting the gift. You take a moment to look inside: a bottle of wine. Souda leans back out your door and whistles loudly, and you hear a few car doors slam. You squint skeptically, still standing there like a fool, and ask, “Just how many people accompanied you?” 

“Only a few,” he answers quickly. To elaborate further, you hear people coming up the steps to your door, and several of your friends file in: Hinata, Komaeda, and Kuzuryuu. Souda shuts the door and makes his way back over to you while the three of them greet you. He smirks, all of his twitchiness seemingly disappeared, and says, “Think of it as your impromptu bachelor party.” Your jaw nearly drops. 

Kuzuryuu speaks up, heading over to your couch with a grocery bag while everyone else kicks their shoes off. “Peko and a couple of the girls took Sonia out for her party tonight, so someone suggested that we do the same for you. But of course, bein’ the weirdo you are, we knew there was no way in hell we could do this the old fashion way.” 

That bottle of wine in your hands now seems strangely heavy. While Souda and Komaeda help Kuzuryuu empty the contents of the bag onto the coffee table, Hinata walks up beside you and murmurs softly, “It was Kuzuryuu’s idea. He said he’d never admit it, though.” You sigh, looking back at Hinata’s strong green eyes. He’ll be your best man tomorrow, and you don’t want either of you to go too overboard tonight. 

“How thoughtful,” you allow just as softly, “using the guise of the pink-haired one needing solace in order to coax me into celebratory submission.” You glance down at the bottle and grumble, “The very last thing on this earth I need is to become intoxicated the eve before my marriage begins. Surely that is a horrid omen.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata assures. “You can save that for later. And trust me, Souda really is nervous for tomorrow. He just won’t admit it.” With that, he goes off to sit next to Komaeda on your loveseat, leaving you staring at your surprise party that you didn’t even want to have. You immediately set a rule for yourself: you will _not_ do anything stupid tonight. As you walk over to the living room, you set the bottle of wine down on the kitchen counter along the way. It’s going to be a long night. 

* * *

Around ten o’clock, when you’ve all had at least one glass of wine and the bottle is half empty, things begin to wind down. It begins when Komaeda, after finishing his third glass, abruptly stands and declares, “I don’t feel well. I’ll be back.” The conversation halts as you all watch him hobble over to your front door, open it, and step outside for some air. 

After the door shuts, Hinata (who looks a bit red in the cheeks himself) looks at the three of you sitting on the couch and says slowly, “…I should go check on him. He isn’t too good with alcohol.” He stands, too, keeping his pace a bit slower and his walk under control. He glances back at you before heading outside and says, “Sorry if he’s late to the wedding tomorrow, Gundam.” 

You wave it off, and Hinata goes outside to join him in the cool spring breeze. After about ten minutes of waiting, the three of you realize that it’s unlikely they’ll be returning anytime soon, so you grab the remote and turn on the TV. You finally agree on something to watch when Kuzuryuu’s cell phone rings. 

He takes it out of his pocket, and upon seeing the caller’s name, mutters, “Shit.” He then stands and makes his way towards your bathroom, and you hear him talk in muted tones when he answers the phone. The bathroom door shuts, and you and Souda are alone. 

The two of you are quiet for a time, staring at your empty wine glasses, until you decide to break the silence with, “So…what you declared earlier in the night. Regarding your anxiety for tomorrow.” You look up at him only to see that he’s nervously chewing his lip. “Was that just a ploy for me to let you into my home?” 

Souda’s tense, rolling his shoulders a bit as he slowly squeaks out an answer, “Weeell, yes and no, actually. I brought it up so I could get me n’ the boys in here, but…” he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m really, _really_ nervous.” He chuckles, staring at his wine glass instead of looking at you. “Stupid, huh? I’m not the one gettin’ married. Hell, I’m not even your best man.” 

“Then why do you continue to fret over an event which you cannot control?” you ask, turning the volume down on the TV so you can hear his slowly quieting voice. 

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Souda looks at you. He seems guilty, and it makes sense when he explains, “It’s such a people thing, y’know? People everywhere that I don’t know, and I’m really no good at hangin’ out with people. Even when I’m around Hinata he has his moments when he gets antsy n’ leaves.” Souda sighs heavily, blowing air out of his mouth. “Plus…I gotta be honest with you, man. Sonia, she’s…” he swallows, clenching a fist. 

“Go on,” you allow, tone even yet cautious. You set the wine glass down just in case he says something that may provoke you. 

“She’s, like, practically my dream girl,” and he looks past you, eyes glazing over a bit as his mind drifts off into space. “I mean, you an' I had our history and everything – and you still kinda piss me off now n’ then –” 

“I agree,” you remark slowly, straightening your posture to reassert yourself. “Tread lightly, Souda. You would be unwise to aggravate me at any time, especially on a night such as this one.” 

“Alright, alright,” he backs off, raising his hands in a surrendering motion. “But I coulda sworn when we were growin’ up – Sonia n’ I, that is – that I was in love with her and that she was gonna realize one day that she was in love with me, and it’d be great and all of that bullshit. But…I guess it ain’t gonna happen.” 

You take a moment to let his words sink in, letting them soak into your mind. When you were young, marriage and falling in love and everything like that didn’t really seem like an option. It felt like you and your mother against the world, and every now and then this sweet blonde girl would come along for the ride for a little while. And while it was nice, you certainly didn’t plan it – the only thing you _really_ planned was your ascension to the title of Dark Overlord. You suppose it was different for Souda. You don’t really know much about his home life, but from what you can recall it isn’t pleasant, so you suppose you understand. But perhaps instead of setting a goal for himself, he set a goal involving someone else, namely Sonia. And when that goal didn’t work out for him, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Well,” you finally speak after mulling it over, “I cannot and shall not apologize for my life with Sonia. But it is unfortunate that you have not found the happiness you wished for, I suppose.” Casually, you run a hand through your hair, and you hear him scoff next to you. 

“Nah, it ain’t that. I’m happy, just…I didn’t expect to be happy how I am. It’s so strange, seein’ Sonia get married to the guy I grew up hatin' more than anyone.” You spare him a glance, and he flicks his gaze back to you and says, “Not anymore, though. I think.” 

Souda grins, and you smirk a bit and you both laugh. “That is fortunate, then,” you nod. “Will you be attending the ceremony alone tomorrow?” 

“No, I’m bringin’ my girlfriend. You probably remember Mikan, right? Yeah, when I broke my arm a couple years back we ran into each other at the hospital down here. She scored a solid job after high school and’s been workin’ there ever since. We’ve been datin’ for about a year and a half now,” he grins, and looks away almost shyly. His cheeks tint pink. “She’s the sweetest. Moved in together last month and couldn’t have asked for anythin’ better.” 

“Congratulations, then,” you assure, and clink your empty wine glass to his. He grins without another word, and suddenly in the house you hear another door slam. You hear a few far off words, and then Kuzuryuu walks back into the living room, ending his phone call. 

“Hey, Souda,” Kuzuryuu chimes in, checking his watch as he strides back in to the living room, “Peko just called. She says that they’re all done for the night, so we better get going. And, ah…” he looks the other way as his cheeks turn red, and adjusts his collar as he mutters something under his breath. 

“What was that?” Souda stands, grinning mischievously as he walks over to pat a hand on Kuzuryuu’s shoulder. The shorter of the two merely swallows and speaks again, just a bit louder, enough that you can barely hear it yourself. 

“…She said she wanted me to pick up dinner on the way home so I gotta get going real soon.” He clears his throat, avoiding looking at both you and Souda. You chuckle lowly. 

“We should get goin’ then, if Hinata and Komaeda are done makin’ out outside,” Souda comments, and just as he does, the two of them return back inside, both flushed and wide-eyed. Souda snorts. "Y’see?” 

“I will see the four of you tomorrow afternoon,” you say, standing. “I do hope none of you are so intoxicated that it results in missing the ceremony.” Komaeda laughs breezily, face red from the heat of the alcohol. Hinata punches his shoulder roughly and nearly knocks him down. 

They all leave shortly after that, Kuzuryuu promising to drive as the most sober. You can hear Komaeda giggling all the way until they get in the car and drive off, and after that your night is peaceful. Sonia arrives at home around eleven, exhausted but happy. You are relived to find that when she kisses you she does not reek of alcohol in any way, shape or form; she just smells wonderful, like coconut shampoo and perfume. She reminds you she has several appointments in the morning with the girls and that she will likely be gone when you wake up. “Get some sleep,” she warns you, and curls her head into your neck with a mischievous grin, “because I wouldn’t want you to be exhausted on the eve of our wedding.” 

You wake up the next morning in bed alone. There is a note written in cursive on your bedside table. When you pick it up, it reads _I’ll see you at the altar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too familiar with the souda mikan dynamic haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have kidney stones lmao

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and you have just kissed Sonia Nevermind, as your wife, for the first time. 

It’s a moment among many today you’re sure you’ll never forget: the feeling of her lips as you hold both of her hands in yours, pulling back with a soft breath as you gaze at each other, and suddenly your audience is standing and there is applause. Sonia smiles slowly, placing a gentle hand on your back and guiding you to place one of yours on the small of her back, and the two of you turn to look at your guests. It’s overwhelming, but she leans up and whispers into your ear, “Relax. The hard part is over.” 

After that, everything is a whirl of excitement. You and Sonia accompany your guests to the reception, and a crowd of people part for the two of you to walk back down the aisle. People are congratulating you left and right, and when you arrive at the location for the reception, you’re seated at a table all to yourself. 

So many people come up to you, over and over, people that after they have left your table, Sonia looks at you and says she has no idea who that was, and you agree, and laugh a bit nervously. Your friends come up in strains, either patting you on the back or giving you a handshake with a congratulations. The two of you can hardly get a breath in to say anything to one another before the next person arrives. The dinner goes smoothly, along with the cake afterwards, and before you know it, Sonia looks at you and tells you it’s time for the first dance. 

“…My lady,” you stutter, leaning in to whisper to her, “even after these many long years with you, I am…still unable…” you trail off, looking at her nervously. But she smiles, almost amusedly, and takes your hand. 

“Let me lead, then. It will be easy,” she assures, and helps you stand and head onto the center of the floor. A slow song begins to play, and you carefully rest your hands on her back while she moves her arms to wrap around your neck, and you begin to sway. She sighs softly, but her mouth curls into a gentle smile. “I could not be more relieved that this day has gone just as I planned it.” 

“Just as well,” you hum, letting yourself smile just a bit. “You labored for so many hours that one could not have predicted a more seamless affair.” Sonia smiles, and she looks away, a bit bashful, fixing her veil before looking back at you. “You look glorious, by the way.” 

“Thank you,” Sonia murmurs, and shifts so she’s just a bit closer to you. “You look very handsome as well.” And she leans in, resting her head in the crook of your neck, and she closes her eyes. Her ear is so close to your heart you worry that she can hear it speed up, but when you move your hands up her back to bring her in closer to you, you can feel her heart beat faster, as well. You shut your eyes for a moment, taking in the sensation of her close to you, before continuing softly, “You have made Gundam Tanaka indescribably happy, my Queen.” 

She says nothing, but you hear the quiet hum of a response against your cheek. You aren’t sure how long the song goes on, but when it’s over there’s a moment of silence, and you lean down to kiss Sonia. She’s kisses you back earnestly, and applause breaks out all around you. 

* * *

By the time the reception is several hours in, you are exhausted, but remain elated. Many of your friends stop by your table for a second time, yet they stay to sit and talk. One of the most surprising was Souda, walking up with the timid Tsumiki on his arm, and he pats you heavily on the back and congratulates you boisterously. Tsumiki stutters out the same congratulation, and he laughs loudly, kisses her on the cheek, and you have to watch as the two of them turn various shades of red. Their visit is short, but after they’re gone, Nanami approaches the table. 

“Chiaki!” Sonia exclaims, and stands to hug her. Sonia eventually pulls away and says, “This day seems _endless_. I haven’t had any time to speak to you!” She sighs, almost dramatically, and sits back down next to you. Nanami smiles at you politely, and moves to sit on Sonia's other side. 

“Yes, well,” she responds in that soft voice of hers, “acting as the Maid of Honor was…much more work than I thought. But it was worth it,” and suddenly Nanami breaks out in a smile, unable to contain herself. “I stood next to Akane…she wouldn’t stop whispering to me.” 

Your brow furrows, and you lean in closer to rest your elbows on the table. “Yes, hm. I wondered if I had heard people conversing during the ceremony. How unusual.” 

“They were good things,” she reassures, “honest things. She…couldn’t stop saying how incredible it all was. How much it must’ve cost, how…how frivolous everything looked,” and she gazes off onto the dance floor, where different couples alike sway in a melodious waltz. Nanami nods towards Akane and Nidai’s table, where Akane lazily sits with a plate full of food and Nidai seems to be talking a mile a minute. “One thing was…she kept saying how happy you two looked.” 

“I couldn’t be happier,” Sonia gushes, and she rests a hand on your arm. “This…is probably the most wonderful day of my life.” And, well, you’ve been so overtaken with emotion today that you lean in and press a kiss to her cheek. She laughs and kisses yours back. 

But Nanami smiles again, her previous expression melting into something sweeter, softer, and she sighs, “You two are so sappy…Sonia, you married your high school sweetheart. This is…just like one of those dating sims I could never get a handle on,” she begins to babble, and goes on, leaning back in her seat and detailing a long list of dating sims she could never master, yet she kept repeating “your lives are just like a dating sim”. In the middle of her rant, you lean in and mumble into Sonia’s ear, “I haven’t the faintest clue what she’s speaking of,” and Sonia laughs, but doesn’t reply. 

Nanami jabbers on for what seems like eons until you feel a faint tap on your shoulder, and turn around to see Hinata looking down at the two of you. You hear Nanami fade off, and Hinata lets himself smile a little. “Hey, you two,” he greets, “you should probably get to the airport soon, yeah?” 

“Oh!” Sonia starts, and she turns to you. “I almost forgot,” she sighs, and for a brief second exhaustion flickers in her eyes. But the happiness never fades away. “I…how are we to leave? I hardly even considered this.” 

“Simple,” you say, and you pick up your half empty glass of champagne and your fork. Hinata follows suit, reaching between the two of you to pick up another glass and a fork, and the two of you chime the forks to your glasses until the whole room is quiet, and the music is turned down low. 

Hinata clears his throat, and breaks out in a grin. “The bride and groom will be leaving shortly to catch their flight in time. If you want to speak to them before they leave, now is the time.” 

Just before everyone can rush over to the two of you, you stand, making sure the room continues to be silenced. You clear your throat as well, making sure your voice echoes throughout the hall. “My lovely bride and I would like to extend our utmost thanks for everyone’s attendance of today’s festivities. It has been a momentous occasion for the both of us,” and you offer your hand to Sonia, and she stands proudly at your side and takes your arm. “The two of us will be vacationing in Europe for two and a half weeks.” 

“Thank you so much for coming today!” Sonia adds, and then the noise resumes, though all of it is in your direction. You hardly have time to push in your chair before Nidai is clapping your back, and Akane is hugging Sonia, and Hinata is congratulating you again, and Nanami gives Sonia another tearful hug. You’re about to get dragged into another long winded conversation with her before Sonia grabs your arm again and leads you into the back hallways of the reception hall, into a back room with all of your bags, where the two of you promptly change into more comfortable clothes. Sonia carefully zips her wedding dress into a long white bag, and you fold your tuxedo and place it in its own bag. 

She turns to you just as you’re rolling up your sleeves, and buttons your shirt for you. She’s in a lilac summer dress and flats, yet still looking radiant with her hair up and her makeup done. She smiles good-naturedly, almost humorously. “It’s nice to get a moment alone, even if it is just a moment,” Sonia hums, and when she finishes buttoning your shirt for you, she kisses you chastely. 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” you reply, and it couldn’t be truer. You both agree that you don’t have that much time to linger, so you begin to haul your luggage out of the back room. You’re halfway down the hallway when you run into Hinata and Nanami, both offering to carry your bags out to the waiting cab for you. 

Along the way back into the reception hall, you talk to several people, here and there, but nothing lingering. That is, nothing lingering until your mother stops you, eyes red and swollen but face hurting from smiling, and she hugs you in a crushing grip that you never knew she possessed. Surprised, you hug her back, and she kisses your face over and over. “Oh, my baby,” she croons, taking a moment to look at your face again, and she kisses it, “my beautiful baby boy, when did you get so big…? Oh, and you,” she turns to Sonia, who stands at your side, “you looked so gorgeous coming down the aisle, oh…” and she switches to hug Sonia, who laughs melodiously and murmurs something softly to your mother. They begin to converse, and you stand by and watch for a moment until someone gently taps your shoulder. 

You turn, and you’re face to face with Sonia’s parents, more specifically her father, lingering over you. Sonia’s mother smiles gracefully and gives you a polite hug, congratulating you again, before she goes over to speak to her daughter. Sonia’s father extends a calloused hand. “Touching ceremony,” he concedes, and he allows himself to smile. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle, drawing your attention to them, and you notice that his, like your mother, are also tinted red from crying. After your handshake, he pulls you in for a hug, a strong one, and then says, “Take care of my daughter. She’s the light of our life.” And then both he and his wife part ways from the two of you. 

Everyone stands outside the reception hall, cheering and clapping while the two of you descend the stairs, arm in arm, to the cab. Hinata and Nanami walk ahead of you, stuffing your luggage into the trunk. You open the door for her courteously, she slips inside, and you follow suit. People continue to applaud when the doors are closed, when you recite the address of the airport, and as you drive away. 

“Are you excited?” Sonia asks, prodding you and gripping your arm. Before you can answer, she interrupts, “Because no matter how excited _you_ may be, I can guarantee that I am more so.” She laughs again, fidgeting, crossing and uncrossing her legs. 

“And why would that be, my bride?” you ask, smirking, resting your head against the back of the seats. She clasps both of your hands tightly, and kisses you before she responds. You chuckle and kiss her back, more confident than ever now that there’s a ring on her finger. You’re hardly embarrassed to do these things anymore with her, not since you proposed. 

“Be _cause_ ,” and she almost bounces childishly on her seat, “I am so eager for you to see Novoselic. Oh, Gundam, it’s a _beautiful_ country, you’re going to love it – there are so many delicacies there, so many wonderful people, and so many unique creatures – oh! What if we saw a golden Makango?” She prompts, and you furrow your brow, but you enjoy seeing her so animated. “That would surely be a blessing on our marriage! It would be –”

“Sonia,” you interject, and you watch as she stills in her place, awaiting your response. You lean in. “I could not be any more excited to visit the country of your ancestors. I am even _more_ fortunate to be visiting it with you.” 

Her wired enthusiasm melts into a content smile, and she presses a long, not-so-chaste kiss to your lips, before leaning back and resting against the seat. “That is not to say that the rest of our vacation will not be as enjoyable.” 

“Of course,” you agree, shutting your eyes. “I am especially interested in our stops along the way to Novoselic.” 

“The road there is a long and tiring one,” she almost warns you, as if this is the first time you’ve heard her remind you of this. “Occasionally we may have to travel on foot. It will be very difficult,” but Sonia smiles slowly, her eyes lighting up bright, “but it will be worth it. Ahh,” she stretches languidly, curling further into the brown leather of the cab’s backseat, “I can hardly _wait_! Though it’s on the way, my parents never took me to Paris, or Brussels, _or_ Amsterdam! We would always stray from the larger cities in favor of the more rural areas.”  

“You’re correct in saying that it is a long road to Novoselic. I surely hope it will be worth the expense.” 

“Gundam, of _course_ it will be,” Sonia insists, and she pushes your arm a little bit, trying to fake a pout but failing. “How dare you doubt my insight? All of these cities are _essential_ in experiencing the European culture. But they are just decorations compared to the sheer beauty that is Novoselic,” and she sighs, dreamily, and slips into descriptions of the fair Novoselic countryside she visited every summer since she was six. 

Together, you arrive at the airport, check in, and board your plane smoothly, Sonia gushing about the wonders you’ll both see along the way. Your plane finally takes off around eleven thirty, and Sonia curls up next to you, resting her head on your shoulder. She continues to speak about Novoselic, her words beginning to drift and slur together. You lean down, gently shushing her, and she giggles as you kiss her forehead. She falls asleep soon after that, under your arm, and you stare out the window of the plane. Watching the night stars twinkle, Sonia gently snuggles against you, and you realize that you are finally becoming who you have always dreamed of being. You just needed a bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't use the opportunity to write the actual wedding scene bc im not so good with those...although now that i think about it i missed an INCREDIBLE opportunity to write gundams vows. can you imagine?
> 
> "we will descend to the dankest, darkest depths of hell and usurp the thrones from hades and persephone themselves"
> 
> ahhh editing this chapter was just so. ahh. they are such lovey dorks yknow


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i'm SO SORRY i've been trying to update for weeks but whenever i do something happens. like my computer will restart. or my tabs will close. or chrome will crash. or i get busy. ugh. but hopefully if nothing goes wrong this time this will be an update
> 
> this is........sort of where things get nsfw?? i mean not really but the next chapter IS nsfw. my gundam is demisexual so if that makes it help then go ahead but if you don't care for that thing you can skip the next chapter

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty-four years old, and you are currently walking side by side with your beautiful wife, Sonia Nevermind, in the city of lights. 

You’d never imagined you’d be doing something so utterly cliché in all of your life. Yet the thought no longer seems as repulsive as it might have when you were young; in fact, taking in the reality of the situation gives you a sort of comforting warmth. That warmth only spreads more when you glance at Sonia, walking beside you, her hand intertwined with yours. All day, she has spoken animatedly about nearly everywhere you’ve visited, and you’ve listened, simply enjoying the way that her face lights up as she talks. 

The two of you are strolling through one of the islands on the Seine, having just finished dinner and letting your food settle while you walk. The sky is fading into gentle shades of orange and pink, the warm evening air enveloping your bodies as the crickets chirp gently. The atmosphere is relaxing, especially when you listen to Sonia point out Notre Dame Cathedral, pronouncing every French word beautifully in near perfect accent. By the sheer amount of knowledge she’s reciting, it’s hard to believe this is her first time in Paris. 

“I thought you informed me that you had never visited this city of romance before,” you state when she stops to take in the sights again. “You appear quite knowledgeable about the culture.” 

“Yes, well,” she hums, looking up and grinning wide at you, “I wanted to know a bit about where we were going. Perhaps I studied a bit too much…?” 

“No, it’s charming,” you insist, and she laughs quietly and leans up to press a kiss to your cheek. At this time of night, the only others that are out are the dinner crowd: groups of friends laughing boisterously and loudly, a family or two returning from their evening meal, couples walking slowly to linger in the presence of each other. You walk in silence for the next few minutes, coming to a relatively small yet luscious patch of greenspace behind Notre Dame. You figure it would be nice to sit for a little while and enjoy the night air while it cools down, so you gently lead her in the direction of a bench. Several other couples seem to have had the same idea as you, because you see pairs of bodies lying in the grass and gazing at the sky and several others who occupy other benches.  

She lights up again, nearly bouncing along at your side. “Ah, if I can remember, this area was called the _Square de l'Île de-France_ ,” and you both sit down on a wooden bench. “It was right next to the information paragraph about _Cathédrale Notre-Dame_.” Sonia sighs softly, her voice quieting down a bit as she continues, “It’s a bit surreal, isn’t it?” 

“Hm?” you look over at her, and find her gazing into the distance, looking in the direction of the second island. 

“Being so…far away from everything,” and Sonia looks back at you with a small smile. “I have gone to Europe almost every summer ever since I was a child, but I have never gotten used to it. Traveling so far away from home feels so bizarre, like an entirely different world.” 

It takes a moment to let her words sink in, but once they do, you casually reply, “It is no matter. The world is a small, pitiful place.” 

Sonia frowns a bit, furrowing her brow. “Oh, come now, Gundam…you surely cannot feel exactly the same! Even if you don’t enjoy travelling as much as others, you must admit that there is something to be said for it.” You remain quiet, gazing at the Seine from where you sit. The silence between you settles into the chirping of the birds slowing and the sky settling into softer colors. Sonia curls up on your shoulder, and you can feel her drifting now and then, so you squeeze her hand gently to keep her awake. The flight you both took must be affecting her more than you. 

After a while of peaceful quiet, Sonia sits up and looks over at you. “Do you recall that horrible romantic comedy we saw a couple of months ago? It also took place in Paris,” she comments, and you look over at her, wondering where she’s going. But you nod, and she goes on, “The male and female lead took every opportunity they had to kiss, and they kept remarking on how it was only fitting, being in the city of love.” 

“I fail to understand your point,” you state bluntly, and watch as her face curls into something like mischief. 

“We should attempt to recreate it,” is all Sonia says, and your face immediately flushes a dark red, because you were _never_ good at this, no matter how much the past few years have softened you up to her affection. But she slips her hand out of yours and she wraps her arms around your neck, lowering her lids until her full attention is focused on you. You wonder if anyone is watching, but you have a feeling anyone in the park with you is probably doing something similar to this. 

“Is this…appropriate?” you manage to ask, but your hands settling on her waist anyways. She leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, and laughs lightly, her breath gently breezing across your face. 

“I’m not sure,” Sonia admits, and you’re about to respond to that but then her lips are on yours, soft and warm, and you’re swept away. She threads a hand through your hair, using it to gently urge you forward as she deepens the kiss. A soft sound of encouragement falls from your lips, and you take a moment to regain your breath before you’re kissing again. Sonia parts her lips, smoothly runs her tongue along your bottom lip, and you hear a gentle moan, from you or from her, you aren’t sure. 

It’s all going well until you feel a drip of something wet on your forehead. You elect to ignore it – what’s in front of you seems much more important – but then you feel one more, and another, and another. Sonia seems to take notice, too, because she pulls away from you, face flushed. “Was that…?” 

She doesn’t have time to finish her question before it’s pouring, heavily and almost instantly, and the two of you both jump up from the bench immediately. The remaining couples all race away, squealing about the rain. You’re both surprised, and your clothes are dripping wet, but Sonia just grins slowly. She takes your hand and suddenly the two of you are running away from the square of greenspace, with her leading you to the road. 

“W-We need to get back to the hotel!” you hear her shout over the roar of the rain, but it sounds like she’s stifling a laugh. You yell back a noise of agreement and keep holding on to her slippery hand whilst trying not to slip on the wet pavement. 

Together you race towards the road and see that taxis are being swiped up left and right. Your run slows to a stop, and you stand there at the side of the road before you spot a lone cab. Quickly, you raise your hand and exclaim to get its attention, and it comes around to halt in front of you. You and Sonia quickly scramble inside. 

The cab driver croaks out some indistinguishable sentence, and Sonia responds, “ _Hôtel Paris, s’il vous plait._ ” Then she turns to you, that mischievous glint still in her eye. “I suppose three years of French actually did come in handy.” She leans forward, gathering her hair over one shoulder, and wrings out water into her lap. 

“ _Ah, vous êtes une jolie couple,”_ you hear the cab driver say, and he sighs, almost wistfully. “ _Le jeune amour.”_ Sonia grins and pipes up with a cheerful “ _Merci!”_ You turn to Sonia just as she finishes wringing out her hair, and furrow your brow, asking silently for translation. 

“He said that we are a beautiful couple. Or, a pretty couple, more specifically,” she sighs softly with a smile. 

“If I may ask,” you interject, “you seemed almost grateful for the rain. May I inquire as to why?” 

“I was just talking about that awful movie set in Paris and then it began to rain,” she giggles, scooting over to curl up next to you for warmth. Your sleeve makes a soft squishing noise as she wraps an arm through yours. “I believe that our time in Paris may be as cliché as it is in the movies.” She reaches up and ruffles your wet hair, and when you frown at her she laughs again. 

Your cab ride is then spent mostly in comfortable silence, a smooth yet upbeat jazz tune playing over the radio softly. Sonia helps you try and fix your hair into a semblance of what it once was, but every time you get somewhere close it falls limply back into your face. The two of you arrive at the hotel shortly, and after you pay the driver and Sonia gives him gratuitous thanks, you both race from the door of the cab to the front door of the hotel. The downpour drenches you both once again from head to toe in the short ten seconds you spend sprinting to shelter. 

“First things first,” Sonia says after you’ve both made it inside, and she goes to wring out her hair again, “I would love a hot shower before anything else. That rain was freezing…!” 

After heading up several floors to get to your room, a general air of relief flows through you. This is the first time you’ve been back in your hotel room since seven this morning, and knowing that you can rest for the remainder of the night relaxes you. You both kick off your wet shoes and socks by the door. Sonia sighs loudly, rubbing her shoulders and almost shivering from the cold. “Gundam, could you help me for a moment?” 

“Hm?” you turn to ask what she needs, but when you do you find she’s closer than you thought: merely inches from your face. You gulp audiply. 

A sly grin spreads across her face and she wraps her arms back around your neck. “Where were we…?” And she leans in and kisses you, slow and long, her lips cold and wet from the rain but still soft. You respond as soon as you can get your mind working again, kissing her back with as much vigor as you can muster. Your hands linger awkwardly around her hips and her waist, and she finally pulls away from you to get a breath. The grin remains, though becomes somewhat shyer. “Could you…assist me with my clothing?” 

You’re both still for a moment while you try and process her request. The more time you think, the more it sinks in, and the redder your face gets. The blush creeps all the way down through your neck and tints your chest red. “Y…Your clothing?” you ask, and she nods subtly, removing her arms from around your neck. “Ah…oh, okay.” And you first reach up, hands behind her head, and slip the clasp out of her hair in one (surprisingly) swift motion. Unsure of what to do next, you move your hands back to the hem of her shirt, but you freeze before you can convince yourself to go any farther. She smiles, encouragingly. 

“Hey,” she murmurs, and you look up at her. “Relax.” And while that usually doesn’t work with you, she punctuates it with a small, chaste kiss, but it lingers sweetly, and when it’s over your face is burning but you help her get her wet shirt over her head. It falls to the floor in a wet pile, and you go to help her with her shorts, discarding those as well. The less you think about it, the easier it becomes. She almost seems to be rewarding you the further you get, kissing you longer and more passionately, and every time you both break away you forget that you’re supposed to be helping her. She eases you up against the wall next to the bathroom door, and when you’re unsure of what to do next, she guides your hands behind her back, lingering on the clasps of her bra – 

It falls to the floor among everything else, and Sonia is left standing in front of you, all exposed except for her panties. Her smile remains shy, but not unsure of herself, and in a moment of confidence you pull her flush to your chest and kiss her again. She returns eagerly, resting her hands on your shoulders while you finger through strands of her damp blonde hair. When the two of you finally break apart she smiles sincerely. “You’re learning,” she comments to you quietly, and slips out of your hold and into the bathroom, closing the door. You’re left standing there, in awe, frozen in your trance until you hear the water turn on. 

* * *

She wakes you with a gentle hand, and when you open your eyes you’re curled up on top of the covers. Her hair hangs around her shoulders in wet threads, and you focus for a while on her face: drops of shower water smoothly running from her cheeks to her chin and landing with soft plops on the white covers, eyes half-lidded yet gazing at you with expectance, a beautiful and genuine smile curled on her lips. “Gundam,” she softly speaks your name, and in a moment you’re simply breathless at this angelic woman in front of you. 

Her towel is wrapped loosely around her body, but when she leans down to kiss you and it falls, she barely pays it any notice. Your hand is shaking when you reach up to cup her face and she draws a hand over your chest. You wonder if she can feel how fast your heart is beating. When the two of you part, you try to keep your eyes on her face. “You, um…have been rather affectionate today.” 

“Is that alright?” Sonia questions, and when you fail to respond, she just chuckles. “You don’t have to be afraid of seeing me, Gundam. I am your wife, after all.” 

So with her permission, you gaze at her in all of her beauty: the curves of her breasts, the softness of her stomach, trailing down to where she leans, legs gracefully crossed, and before you can get that far your eyes snap up back to hers, embarrassed. “…Stunning,” is all you manage to get out, and she giggles, leans in to press her lips to yours again. But the kiss is brief, and she murmurs against your mouth, “You should wash up. You’ll catch a cold.” 

Reluctantly, you slide out of bed and head down the hallway, but turn back to see her sitting cross-legged on the bed, toweling her hair dry. When Sonia catches your eye, she grins, mischievously. “I’ll still be here when you get back.” 

“R-Right,” you stutter, keeping your eyes locked on hers. You hit the doorway by accident on your way into the bathroom, and you can hear her burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took french but sorry for the tourist-y way this chapter is laid out. i swear some of this was personal knowledge and i didn't just spam google but admittedly i did google a lot for these few chapters......
> 
> le jeune amour - young love  
> vous etes une jolie couple - you are a pretty couple  
> s'il vous plait - please
> 
> and yes before you ask there is a hotel in paris called Hotel Paris. i looked it up and you can too


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~NSFW~~~~

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and even though you’re supposed to be on vacation, you’re caring for your sickly wife, Sonia. 

Currently the two of you are in Amsterdam, resting in the Ambassade Hotel. Sonia fell ill when the two of you were leaving France to head to Belgium, travelling via train. She at first complained of fatigue, falling asleep on your shoulder the entire ride there. When you arrived in Brussels she began to sneeze, but insisted that it was nothing much. Now that you are in Amsterdam, she’s taken to bed, and, well, at your wedding the two of you _did_ agree to stay by each other “in sickness and in health”. So you’ve been caring for her. 

Sonia is sleeping, curled up underneath the fluffy white covers of the hotel bedroom. You arrive back with the food you promised to get for her; nothing nutritional whatsoever, mostly Dutch comfort food and some lemon lime soda you managed to find. Kicking off your shoes in the front hallway, you notice the utter disarray of the hotel room: pillows scattered on the floor, a trashcan full of tissues knocked over next to the bed, clothes and wet towels strewn across the tile in the bathroom. You hear her groan from the bed and go to sit next to her. 

Your weight shifts the bed, and in her sleep she seems to notice. Sonia scoots slightly, curling up next to your thigh, a loose hand on your leg. You reach down and run a hand through her hair, easing her to wake up. “Sonia,” you croon, leaning down slightly before gently repeating yourself, “Sonia…” 

“Mnhh…” she mumbles, eyes squinting open to look up at you. When Sonia sees you, her expression lights up a bit, and she slowly sits up from lying down to a slouch. With a bit of a rasp in her voice she says, “You’re back.” 

“Yes,” you chuckle, and rest a hand on her jaw, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She sighs happily as you do, but crosses her arms. 

“Be careful! I’m contagious,” she huffs, but relaxes contentedly when you pull her to rest her head on your shoulder. She stays there for a moment, still, then slips down to rest her head in your lap. You redden slightly, but allow it, continuing to card your hands through her hair. She slowly shuts her eyes again. “You’re being awfully affectionate today. Agreeing to go to the store for me, letting me sleep in your lap...” 

“When a lady has taken ill, it is the duty of her partner to remain strong-willed and see to it that she recovers swiftly,” you assure. Sonia seems happy with that, letting silence linger in the air for a while. Just as you begin to feel her breathing even out, you remember the bag, and bring it onto the bed and place it next to her. “I brought the items you requested.” 

“Ah! Perfect,” she starts suddenly, sitting up quickly and pulling the bag over. She pulls out the package of apple fritters, a box of ginger cookies, some Dutch licorice and chocolates, and a large two-liter bottle of 7UP with foreign script scribbled all over it. “This will do just fine,” she mumbles to herself, reaching over to pick up her empty paper cup from her bed table. She cracks open the two-liter with a _ppsshhh_ sound and pours herself a cup, offering it to you. You politely decline. 

“I hope you found something suitable to do whilst I was away,” you comment, ripping open the apple fritter package and digging one out. You take a bite of it: overly sweet, as you expected. You cringe a bit but continue to eat it. 

“Eventually,” Sonia murmurs, sniffling a bit and coughing into her elbow. “I tried to watch some TV for a while,” she gestures towards the muted set with her cup of soda in hand, “but there wasn’t much in English, and my Dutch is not as good as my French, unfortunately. But now that you’re back, well…” she trails off, grinning a bit. “I won’t be terribly bored.” 

You lean back against the headboard, setting aside the half-eaten apple fritter onto the side table. She finishes her cup and curls up next to you, nestling into your side. You can feel her relax when her head leans against your shoulder, and she leans up to kiss you, this time on the lips. It doesn’t take much for you to relent, and when she pulls away you state, “I believe you said you were contagious.” 

She frowns, but you notice her eyes darken a bit. “It’s nothing,” she dismisses, leaning up to kiss you again. It’s longer, deeper this time, and your hand twitches a bit nervously until you rest it on the small of her back. Her tongue trails your bottom lip gently and she slips it into your mouth, and a moan sounds from your throat. She slides out from underneath the covers and crawls into your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck, and you hear her moan, too. You break away suddenly, hands trembling. 

“S-Sonia,” you manage to stutter out, “do you believe…this is appropriate? Given your current ailment, it may be unwise to proceed any further…” but you trail off upon seeing her expression. She looks displeased at you interrupting. Yet as bad as you may be at reading emotions, you can see the raw, unfiltered desire shining in her eyes. 

“Please,” Sonia breathes, her words ghosting your face. “I trust you, Gundam. I know that you’re…not excellent with physical contact and touching all of the time, but you’ve gotten so much better,” and she almost squirms on top of you, stirring a strange feeling in your abdomen, “and I can help you, I promise. I’ll be careful, we can go slowly if you need…” 

“I,” you start, and she continues to fidget, but finally you sigh, a warmness spreading on your face. “Alright,” you agree, and then she’s grinning wide and kissing you again. You’re caught in a haze, somewhat able to focus but only really paying attention to her, as she pushes you back against the headboard. You know that you’re terrible with this sort of thing, but hearing her moan helps spur you on a bit, and you vow that you will bring her as much pleasure as you can.  

Sonia is wearing a loose fit t-shirt and shorts, but she already seems to be itching to get those off. You still her roaming hands and she almost _whines_ , but you murmur, “You are correct. We should move slowly.” And something tells you Sonia is not used to moving slowly most of the time, but she hums in agreement and leans in to kiss your neck. She draws from you an embarrassingly long and low moan, deep in your throat. 

Her hand travels to the hem of your shirt and pushes it up until your skin is exposed, and she traces every inch of your chest with nimble fingers. Her touch makes your heart thump louder in your ears, and while it’s a bit unusual at first, it feels good. However, you aren’t really sure what you’re supposed to be doing yourself, and sitting there like an idiot probably isn’t doing anything for her. So you skim your hands underneath her shirt as well, one exploring the expanse of her back and the other moves to her front. Your thumb traces the underside of her breast and she lets out a quiet breath. 

“Gundam,” she sighs your name, and out of your periphery you see the corner of her mouth tug up. “You really are getting much better at this.” And she leans up and kisses you again, stealing whatever eloquent response you were planning, distracting you while she moves a hand lower, stopping on the button of your pants. Her touch is electrifying, and you grasp onto her like she is your lifeline. You focus on the sounds of your kiss to divert your attention from the audible noise of your zipper. 

And suddenly there’s a pressure curling low in your stomach as she presses a palm to your boxers, and you break away and hiss lowly. Your eyes squeeze shut as she continues to work you through your clothes, and when they slip open now and then you get glimpses of her watching your expression. 

But you sitting back while she does everything isn’t any good, so you push aside your building arousal, gather up your courage, and lightly brush your thumb across her nipple. She whines softly against your touch, pressing her forehead to the side of your cheek. You feel a bit braver after her noise of encouragement, curling your hand around her bare breast and squeezing until she has to stop to catch her breath, panting lightly on your skin. You let go after a moment and reach down to her shorts, helping her slip them off. 

“…Is this okay?” she asks after a moment, voice a bit quiet. She pulls back to look at you, and though her pupils are blown wide, you can see a bit of concern in there. You nod, and she sighs softly again, kissing your cheek before moving back down to press her hand to your length. 

Your hands are shaking again, and you take a moment to breathe before you trail your hand down to below her stomach, where she’s situated above you, and you run a finger cautiously over the damp cloth. You’re rewarded with a moan, but you think she can feel you tremble, because she leans in and murmurs, “Hold on,” before rolling off of you for a split second to the end of the bed. She rummages through something on the floor before returning with a small foil package. “We’ll need this,” she smiles, then climbs back into your lap. 

The next few minutes are spent in quiet breaths, gentle moans here and there, and the sudden feeling of being too hot overwhelming you. Sonia pulls out your cock, giving it a slow stroke and watching as you are reduced into a sputtering mess. She smiles again, kisses a bead of sweat off of your forehead, and you hear her unwrap the foil package. You shut your eyes and feel her roll the condom onto you and give you another stroke for good measure. 

“Are you ready?” Sonia asks, and when you open your eyes she’s got one hand on your erection and one hand cupping your face. She’s on her knees, hovering above you. You hum softly in agreement and get your thumb underneath the waistband of her panties and roll them down. She kicks them away and positions herself, taking a breath, before she lowers herself onto you gently, enveloping you. 

Immediately you’re aware of the heat. It takes a moment until Sonia is at the base, and she lets go, moving to wrap her arms back around your shoulders. You aren’t quite sure what to do, though every inch of you is twitching with desire. She takes the first step, rising to her knees again and then grinding back down, and you release a wordless gasp in surprise. She repeats it several more times before you catch on, thrusting up to meet her halfway. 

You cling to her and she rests her head on your shoulder, releasing quiet noises now and then. You’re becoming more frantic in your pace; you thrust faster, feeling a release begin to coil. She breathes your name but you can barely hear it over the sound of your own heart in your ears. You grab onto her shoulders and push yourself off the back of the bed, pinning her below you, and she looks up at you with shock wide in her eyes. But then Sonia grins, wraps her arms tighter around you, and crosses her legs behind your back. She meets your every thrust with just as much vigor if not more, every motion of her hips pulling you closer to the edge. 

And then she leans in and moans your name, “ _Gundam_ ,” right into your ear, and you feel a wave of release wash over you as you come. 

It takes every bit of strength you have not to go boneless on top of her, though you feel your arms threaten to give out. An afterglow settles in and soothes you, and you open your eyes and look down at her. She graces you with a smile and you pull out before you can get too uncomfortable. 

She sits up as you slip the condom off and toss it into the trash. “That was amazing,” Sonia concedes, and kisses your cheek again, helping you tuck away your softening cock. 

A thought strikes you, and suddenly your glorious post-orgasm haze is gone. “Did you…had you finished…?” 

Sonia’s expression seems to fall for a moment but quickly picks up again. “Ah, it’s fine.” 

“…No, it is not,” you frown, and lean in to kiss her again. Sonia is still for a moment, surprised, but easily falls back into her rhythm. You feel her grind down against your leg and you snake a hand between the two of you. She clutches onto your shoulders, and you test the waters, slipping a finger into her. She’s still wet, and by the way she’s trembling, it won’t take much to push her over the edge. 

While you probe inside of her, running a finger along her walls, you slide your other hand around to the small of her back and press her into you. She complies and hugs you, falling closer to you, whimpering. You move another finger into her and she moans loudly, her fingers digging into your back, and you circle your thumb around the wetness until you brush up against her clit. You only have to rub the pad of your thumb against it a couple of times before she’s coming, a breathless, choked moan that falls into a gasp. You slip your fingers out of her and she falls against you, weak. 

Time passes as you feel her steady her breathing, still practically clinging to you. While she slows her breath, you wipe her fluid off of your fingers with a tissue, and you reach down to clean her as well. Eventually she looks up at you, a smile on her lips. “Gundam…where did you learn how do to that…?” You shrug passively, embarrassed with her praise, and reach over to grab her shorts and give them to her. 

She puts them on after retrieving her underwear and then crawls back to you, resting under the covers and curling up on your shoulder. You wrap an arm around her and she kisses you exhaustively, and you can feel her energy gradually draining until she falls against you again. “You’re wonderful,” Sonia sighs contentedly, nuzzling your arm, “my personal medicine.” And she sneezes, and it isn’t until then that you remember that she has a cold. 

But you push that thought away, instead reveling in the thought of this whole life that you’re going to share with her, hopefully never depleting in this magnificent intimacy. It doesn’t take long until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep, and you turn up the volume on the TV until you drift off, too, lulled away by the muted sounds of Dutch on the screen and birds chirping outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did research and everything for the hotel and the snacks so sorry if this sounded like it was straight up from google again I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SEX 
> 
> also all of those fics where like. they both orgasm at the same time? totally unbelievable. so thats why that happened. and goddamn if i didnt learn while writing this that there are only so many euphemisms you can use for penisb efore it gets out of control and you have to give up
> 
> i honestly think this is the first straight up sex scene ive ever written? i mean there was a bit here and there in a komahina i did a while back but there wasnt like. the act in detail. idk man. i hope you enjoy anyways
> 
> the next chapter is the last and honestly im debating whether or not to write a third fic in this installment. i have a few ideas here and there but. nothing solid. on the other hand i just started another post sdr2 multichapter fic so wait for that pls
> 
> (by the way idk what the FUCK is going on with the notes so. just deal with it i dont know how to fix it)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!! it's pretty short haha i figured i would post this because tomorrow i'm moving into college, and i didn't want any loose ends

You are Gundam Tanaka, twenty four years old, and you and you wife are both in her ancestors country of Novoselic. And you are both sick. 

It’s a beautiful country, really, but neither of you have had the chance to explore much. Two days after you left Amsterdam you got the same symptoms she was having and, well, it didn’t take long from there. It’s nothing serious, and you both know that, but having them around constantly is a bit of a drag. Ever since you checked into your hotel you’ve both been bedridden, so you’ve decided to extend your stay half a week. 

“Well, _I_ think it was worth it,” Sonia insists as she rolls over to face you in bed. She’s wearing a playful grin, and she sits up to reach over you to grab a box of tissues. “We may have both gotten sick, but at least something good came out of it.” 

“Yes, well,” you sigh, taking a drink of your water, “although something may have come out of it, the timing was rather unfortunate. You were very much looking forward to visiting Novoselic. It’s a shame we must be quarantined like this.” You cough and try to slick back your hair, only to remember as it falls limp that you didn’t bother to style it this morning. 

Sonia smiles and reaches down for the bag at the end of your bed filled with leftover Dutch sweets. “Oh, hush, it’ll work out. That’s why we agreed to stay a couple extra days, yes?” She looks over at you, pulling out a bag of chocolates and offering you one. You decline. “Besides, we need time to rest.” 

She pops a few more chocolates into her mouth before she seals them away, and then looks down at her knees. “Actually, I’d been thinking…” you look over at her only to find her expression shy, somewhat reserved. A rare look to cross her face. “Now that we’re married, aren’t there some things we should talk about? I mean, everything so far has been wonderful, but…” she trails off. 

“Such as?” you inquire, furrowing your brow. She rests her head back against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. 

“Ever since…” she pauses, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, “Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt of having an amazing life. I would wed the perfect man, have beautiful children, succeed at whatever I wanted to do, perhaps even travel the world…and I still want to do that,” Sonia tells you, turning to look at you now. Your hand finds hers and squeezes it. But she smiles. “I have already completed the first thing I wanted to do, because I have married you,” and she leans in and plants a chaste kiss on your lips, “but as for the other options…I am not so sure at this point. Especially about children…” Her expression falls once more, and you realize where she is going. 

“Are you questioning what _I_ desire?” you ask, and she gives you a small nod. You sigh through your nose and run a hand idly through your hair while you think. “ _Children_ …I have never much liked the thought of spawning them myself. The experiences I had with my father as a child tainted the idea…and I fear that I may turn out to be similar to him.” 

“Oh, no, Gundam,” she interrupts suddenly, and slips her hand out of yours to slide into your lap. You swallow a bit, but instead of kissing you roughly like you thought she would, she runs her hand through your hair, looking forlorn. You lean into her touch as she continues, “I can promise you would be nothing like your father. From the stories you have told me the two of you sound nothing alike.” She kisses your cheek and presses her forehead to yours, offering you a gentle smile. “If it’s any consolation, I believe you would make an excellent father.” 

“And you an excellent mother,” you smile softly, bringing a hand to her face. She hasn’t completely dispelled your worries, but soothed them a bit, at least for the time being. “If you believe we could, then…perhaps, sometime in the future, we could attempt to, ah…” 

She laughs and hugs you, and you can feel her vibrate with excitement. You’re sure she won’t forget this conversation, but if you ever have any further doubts you’ll be sure to discuss it more. You’ve just agreed to have a family with this woman, and though you expect it will not happen anytime soon, the thought fills you with both dread but unspeakable excitement. You’re beginning to construct your own life, with her alongside you, and you’re sure that it will be beautiful, just as she said. You spend the remainder of the day in bed alongside her, planning the future but not setting anything in stone. From the sound of your words, you’re both ready for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then they have beautiful children and are happy for the rest of their lives
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! its been an incredible journey from the first chapter of my first fic to the last. i hope you'll continue to read my works and thank you so much for sticking around. i love you all <3333
> 
> don't worry i'm working on more fics!! it might be a while though because i'll be adjusting to college but please be patient. thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> yaay this was fun! little note that i liked: i named their dog krist because thats the first name of krist novoselic, the bassist in nirvana. sonia's country is novoselic (obviously) and her last name, nevermind, was the title of their first album (if you didnt know that lmao wiki facts). so i thought itd be cute! i'll edit this in the morning when i'm not half miserable and tired


End file.
